


Little Moments

by r0ryy



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Decinna, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing in the Rain, human!AU, utterly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ryy/pseuds/r0ryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Onna always knew that Decim was a phone call away; a balm when the pressure became overwhelming, a cup of coffee after a long day, a round of bowling when she found a free hour. He was there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift fic for myself! I needed a sweet, fluffy, human Decinna au to combat the emotional trauma of episode 9. I'll edit this a bit more later; clean up some final things here and there. Please don't hesitate comment, leave kudos, message me, all that jazz! Enjoy!

[Read on tumblr.](http://r0ryy.tumblr.com/post/113234755255/little-moments)

 

In hindsight, Onna thought, it would have been a good idea to bring an umbrella. Spring showers always popped up out of nowhere, sudden and unexpected, bringing torrents of water down with them. Winter had past, so at least it wasn’t the near-freezing sort of rain she had gotten used to.

Decim’s coat was stretched out between them, lifted over their heads to block out the downpour as best they could. It wasn’t a long trek back to Onna’s apartment, but the rain was sheeting down fast enough to nearly drown them both. Somehow though, striding along next to him like this, bumping into each other constantly, it didn’t seem all that bad.

She smiled, cheerful despite the downpour, because Decim had to be the only person in the world who could make walking home in the rain an enjoyable experience. Most of it was probably her own goading, Onna thinks; making bets to see who could jump over the biggest puddles or tip-toeing together around the deeper ones. But it was Decim’s little smile, she thought, that made this moment so nice. It was small, as per usual, but it lit him up entirely, softening the sharp bones of his face and bleeding up into his ethereally blue eyes; rare and beautiful. Exactly like him.

Onna had called earlier, begging Decim to come rescue her from another afternoon of setting up press conferences and discussing sponsorship deals. After her bronze medal win in solo ice dancing, less than a month ago, everything in her world had taken off. Onna’s manager was having a field day. But all the extra attention meant that she was bearing a much larger weight on her shoulders; the pressure was maddening.

Decim was the only one who still treated her like Onna; not the bronze-medalist or the world’s up-and-coming ice dancing star or Nike’s new poster child, just Onna. The same broke skater who had taken a job bartending a while back, just to make ends meet.

That was how they’d met, working late nights together down at Quindecim, where he was still employed. Onna had taken a liking to him immediately; the way he was soft-spoken and direct, attentive, kind. On more than one occasion, Decim had helped some poor, drunk girl get safely home or covered someone’s tab when they didn’t have enough money to pay. Onna found the gestures astonishingly sweet, but Decim insisted that he was only doing what any decent human being should.  Somehow, that only made it sweeter.

They talked often when work was slow, and sometimes when it wasn’t. Decim was always content to listen when she spoke, something most everyone else was nearly unwilling to do. Her parents, her trainer, the various agents she’d had, Onna’s own voice was often lost among the clamor of others’. But with Decim, things were radically, refreshingly different. It always seemed like he _wanted_ to listen to her; venomous ranting, excited gushing, all of it. It was the first thing she came to love about him.

Alternately, when Decim talked, Onna was drawn deeply into everything he said. He had the kind of voice that was good for telling stories, and an excellent memory to compliment it. Often, he would recount the tales of various patrons who came into the bar and Onna greatly enjoyed the conversations that would follow. Decim seldom talked about himself, and only after her enthusiastic prompting. He stated many times that he really hadn’t all that much to say. Nevertheless, she found him fascinating.

Onna discovered them quickly growing closer, and noticed Decim’s default stoicism gradually slipping away when they were together. She took to searching for the faintest expressions in the one blue eye that was uncovered by his hair. Her findings did not disappoint. Onna watched him slowly bloom for her, emotions coming alive across the planes of his face. She thought her heart stopped the first time he smiled.

Inevitably the intensity of ice skating season began to creep its way back into Onna’s peaceful life. She found herself working fewer and fewer shifts at Quindecim, which meant seeing the bartender less and less. She missed him, when she was out on the ice, missed their easy conversations and soft laughter. The thrill of skating again often distracted her from those thoughts, but Onna found herself craving his presence; something gentle and calm to balance out the adrenaline and intensity of practice.

And so she sought him out, made plans to spend time together whenever they could manage to salvage a spare moment. At first, Onna was worried that their relationship would turn into something stunted and awkward; her parents, mom especially, were already teasing her about the two of them dating. But her fears were quickly assuaged. Decim was exponentially more relaxed outside of work, and she found that the hours they spent together had an easy flow to them. Onna had known, from the beginning of their friendship, that the bartender wasn’t the best at social interactions, but Onna liked to think that she helped him learn, and had the wonderful pleasure of experiencing the results.

Through all the insanity of that ice dancing season, he was there. After her dark-horse wins in several major competitions, during the preliminaries for the Olympics, through the Olympics themselves, Onna always knew that Decim was a phone call away; a balm when the pressure became overwhelming, a cup of coffee after a long day, a round of bowling when she found a free hour. He was there.

And now, Onna was reaping the benefits of all her hard work. Nearly every weekend was spent at photo-shoots, press conferences, sponsorship meetings, and the like. The money was rolling in faster than she had a chance to count but the skater didn’t feel a need to live extravagantly. She saved most of it, spent what little she needed, and donated the rest. But, of course, she couldn’t resist spoiling her family and friends a little, Decim included.

Bartenders didn’t make the most money, something she knew well, and most of Decim’s clothes tended to be on the cheaper side. He always managed to look nice, tastefully dressed, but Onna couldn’t resist buying him a scarf here or a sweater there. She had plenty of money from all the advertising and sponsors to be generous.

That was why, essentially, Decim had offered up his own coat to stretch between them while they walked. He knew it was far less expensive than Onna’s and besides, he really was a gentleman like that. Onna knew Decim would deny it if she brought up the subject though, say that it was only the right thing to do. But the skater could tell it was one of his many little ways of saying thank you.

She smiled contentedly as they walked. Though her schedule nowadays was not quite as stressful as during ice dancing season, Onna still found herself desperately in need of these relaxing days, free from pressure and expectations. Decim was the only one who didn’t constantly remind her that Five Guys was a greasy, delicious violation of her strict dietary regime. Kale and protein shakes got old, after a while, and it was her off season anyways. A little cheating couldn’t hurt. At least, that was what she’d told herself.

“You seem considerably more cheerful today.” Decim said, voice humming pleasantly.

Onna grinned up at him. “Yeah, you kind of have that effect on me.”

He smiled a bit as his steps slowed to a halt. “I’m glad for it.”

“Oh, we’re here.” Onna’s tone was surprised as she turned to look up at the tall brick building; she hadn’t noticed they’d reached her apartment.

“You know…thank you.” she murmured, turning to face Decim. They were still sheltered a bit from the rain, the coat spread out above their heads. A few droplets clung to the long strands of his hair as he starred down at her. “Not just for today, I mean. For everything. You’re- I just…” Onna sighed, gaze falling from his face. “Everything has been so crazy…I feel like you’ve been keeping me sane this whole time and I just really need you to know that-”

He kissed her. It barely lingered, quick and sweet. Onna didn’t have enough time to register exactly what was happening or even close her eyes before Decim was pulling away, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

“You’re welcome.” he mumbled, looking away.

She was still processing…processing…

_Oh._

Well, alright then.

Onna let her half of the coat drop, hands threading through Decim’s hair, and she pulled his mouth down to hers. For a moment he was frozen, nearly in shock, but the next instant, Onna felt his eyelids flutter shut, arms falling around her waist to pull them gently closer. The jacket slipped between them to the ground, entirely forgotten in favor of the moment.

Onna’s mouth slid open just a bit as she pushed herself up, kissing him deeper. There was water in her nose and eyes but it didn’t matter in the slightest because Decim’s lips were warm and soft and the little sigh that parted them was the sweetest thing she’d ever heard. For a moment, it didn’t matter that they were both getting soaked by the rain, it didn’t matter that her coach would be furious at her for cheating on her diet and skipping sponsorship meetings, it didn’t matter that her schedule was only going to get busier and more stressful as the weeks progressed. For just an instant, there was only Decim; there was only Onna. And that was enough.

She continued to kiss him, letting the rain slick over their skin. He tasted sweet on her tongue, little breaths ghosting across her lips every now and then, before they would be pressed back together, sliding against her, flushed and pleasant.

Eventually, Onna regained enough sense to gently break away, panting a bit for air. She let her arms drop and wrap around his torso, drawing them together again. Her head rested against the top of Decim’s chest, listening to the blood beneath his skin; his steady, if accelerated, heartbeat.

He was beautiful. He was so beautiful.

“Come inside.” she murmured. “No way are you walking back home in the rain like this.” Onna felt his arms still circled about her, tender and content.  

Decim hummed a bit and tilted his face down towards her. “Are you sure-”

“Yes.” Onna hugged him just a bit tighter. “Positive. We’re both soaked anyways. And I really don’t want you to go just yet.”

He smiled. Onna knew he did, without even seeing it.

“Alright.” A little kiss, against the crown of her head. “I will stay.”

She grinned, burrowing her face against his chest for a moment, relishing in the peace and warmth radiating from his body. Eventually, Onna’s arms loosened from around him and she turned to take Decim’s hand, leading him up the marble steps and into the building.


End file.
